Guilty
by huffleclaw22
Summary: What happens when Draco witnesses the murder trial of Hannah Abbott's mother? Will it change his side of the war? Set in AU HBP. Please review! :)


**A/N: Just got this idea because you guys know how much I love Neville/Hannah fluff and I've always found Malfoy to be an interesting character. This is set in alternate Half Blood Prince, what happens when Draco Malfoy witnesses the murder trial of Hannah Abbott's mother? Will it change his side of the war?**

**JK Rowling is amazing and she owns all Harry Potter copyright. She rocks Dobby's socks she does! :D**

* * *

**No****vember 26th 1996**

The courtroom was eerily quiet as the Wizengamot officials chatted amongst themselves. The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour had yet to enter and spectators were still finding their seats.

It was the day of the trial against Alan Rosier on the charges of murdering a muggle-born Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries, Helen Abbott. Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco entered the large courtroom and took their seats in the spectators area.

They were there to show moral support on Rosier's behalf, as he'd been a good friend of both Lucius and Narcissa. "Oh I do hope he isn't sent to Azkaban as your father was," Narcissa whispered in Draco's ear, her voice filled with worry. Draco just nodded.

A few minutes later the Minister of Magic entered followed by Ministry Employee Daniel Abbott, his daughter Hannah, and Neville Longbottom. Draco looked down as soon as he'd heard the door open, he recognized his yearmates immediately.

Neville was an awkward and shy Gryffindor, Hannah was a sweet and bubbly Hufflepuff, and usually Draco hated them both. Only then did all of the pieces fall into place, he hadn't even realized that the victim was Hannah's mother, and it all made sense to him why she'd been pulled out of Hogwarts a few weeks prior.

He was snapped from his thoughts by Neville's voice. "Malfoy? Why are _you _here?" he asked incredulously.

Draco glanced up at Neville with a cold glare. "I could ask the same of you Longbottom," he sneered back.

Neville, who had his arm around Hannah, pulled her closer. "I'm here for Hannah, she's my girlfriend," he explained in a tone suggesting it was none of Draco's business. Hannah had her face buried in Neville's shoulder, silently sobbing.

Draco glanced at the usually giddy Hufflepuff girl, she was definitely acting differently, as in crying versus laughing about something stupid. Her long honey blonde hair was put up in a haphazard bun and the half of her face visible behind Neville's shoulder was bright red and tearstained. "Oh, I see," he replied.

'Leave it to Longbottom to date the crybaby, this time she did have something legitimate to cry about though, unlike last year when she broke down after transfiguring her ferrett into a flock of flamingos,' Draco thought to himself.

Neville was staring at him "I answered your question, you never answered mine," he said.

Narcissa had had enough. "I don't know who you are, but you're upsetting my son, you have no business interrogating him, we have nothing to do with any of this," she snapped defensively.

Draco glared at his mother "It's fine Mother, hush up," he whispered, blushing a deep shade of red. The last thing he needed was his mother trying to shield him from Longbottom and Sniffles. Narcissa huffed and turned her attention towards the door, waiting for the Azkaban guards to bring in Rosier.

Draco looked back at Neville "I'm here because my parents are friends with Rosier," he replied dryly.

Hannah lifted her face out of Neville's shoulder. Her usually bright amber eyes were crusty, red, and full of hatred. "F-friends? That bastard murdered my mum!" she sobbed, shaking as if she were going to hyperventilate at any second. Neville gently rubbed her back as she choked on sobs.

Narcissa stood up "Do not insult him insolent girl, he is innocent!" she said angrily. Draco slouched back against the bench, he knew that Rosier wasn't innocent at all, but his mother had always been a bit naive.

Hannah scoffed "Merlin's beard! You are so bloody daft and you have no idea what-" she started, her voice was rising in fury. Neville gently placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her rant. Narcissa's mouth hung wide open in shocked disbelief that a teenage girl had the nerve to tell her off.

Neville shook his head "It's not worth it Han, let's go sit by your dad," he said quietly, slowly leading her away. Draco noted how Neville's voice was filled with sadness and how much he seemed to care about Hannah.

Just then the Minister cleared his throat loudly, and Alan Rosier was escorted into the courtroom by two Azkaban guards. Draco focused his attention on Rosier, a fellow Death Eater and the assumed convict of this crime, as the trial began.

"On Tuesday the twenty sixth of November, this trial is held against Alan Rosier, Death Eater and elder brother of the late Evan Rosier, son of Norman Rosier, also a known Death Eater, on the charges of murdering Helen Abbott in her kitchen at the Abbott's cottage in Nottingham, in broad daylight no less!" the Minister announced loudly for all the courtroom to hear.

"The Wizengamot would like to call Hannah Abbott to the stand," one of the Wizengamot officials said.

The shaking Hufflepuff slowly rose from her seat, and with a gentle push from Neville, slouched up to the questioning bench. "When were you informed of this incident?" Scrimgeour asked.

Hannah wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her blouse. "I-I was in a Herbology lesson Minister, a-and Professor Sprout recieved the news from Headmaster Dumbledore, a-and she called me outside, a-and she told me," she replied, shaking with sobs.

One of the Wizengamot officials spoke up next. "Miss Abbott, what was your initial reaction to this devastating news?" he inquired.

Hannah stifled another sob. "I-I don't remember, I-I was shocked, a-and so sad though," she replied, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Scrimgeour nodded "Thank you Miss Abbott, you may take a seat. Next if Daniel Abbott would please come up," he said.

Daniel Abbott, a middle aged man with graying blonde hair and gold rimmed glasses, made his way up and sat on the questioning bench. "When you arrived at the scene of the crime, was Alan Rosier present?" one of the Wizengamot officials asked.

Mr. Abbott shook his head "No, he'd fled by that time," he replied, sadness filled his voice.

Scrimegour seemed to be considering something. "How did you come to realize that Mr. Rosier was indeed the Death Eater who murdered your wife?" he interjected.

Daniel Abbott sniffled and cleared his throat. "Well they all wear those masks, but about a week later I found out from a neighbor of mine that Rosier was spotted not far from our cottage at the time of Helen's murder," he told them.

Scrimgeour glanced at Rosier, who was chained in a chair beside Mr. Abbott. "Mr. Rosier, do you deny said accusation?" he asked.

Rosier snarled, a glint of insanity in his nearly red eyes. "No, I wuz there I wuz," he spat.

Draco glanced at his mother, her eyes were wide in shock. He looked down at Hannah, still crying into Neville. "Is he confessing?" he whispered. Narcissa shrugged, her expression held a sense of worry.

"Did you murder Helen Abbott?" another Wizengamot official piped in, getting straight to the point.

Rosier stood up abruptly, and spit on the floor. "Yes! I'z the one who done it!" he yelled in a tone that almost sounded triumphant if he weren't going to Azkaban for it.

Silence fell over the courtroom, Daniel Abbott's eyes widened in shocked fury, Hannah sobbed harder. There was rapid whispering within the Wizengamot as Scrimgeour tried to decided how to proceed with the trial.

Narcissa got up and left the courtroom at this point, but Draco stayed, curious to see what would happen next. He glanced down just in time to see Mr. Abbott spring up from the questioning bench and pop Rosier right in the jaw. Hannah cried out "Stop it daddy!"

Two wizengamot officials had to go down and restrain Mr. Abbott, who was crying hysterically as he wanted more than anything to beat the Death Eater to a pulp. Neville had to restrain Hannah, who was trying to get up and help her father. "Lock 'im up! Lock 'im up forever!" Mr. Abbott was yelling as he kicked and fought against the two officials restraining him.

"Enough!" roared Minister Scrimgeour. Once again, silence fell over the courtroom.

"Mr. Rosier, this question will not change the outcome of the trial in any way, in other words it will not help you but it will not hurt you; why did you murder Mrs. Abbott?" asked one of the Wizengamot officials.

Rosier grinned maliciously "Coz she wuz a filthy li'l mudblood she wuz," he spat. "An' this world would do better with one less of 'em, filthy scum," he added.

Draco watched as Hannah tried to get up but was held down by Neville. Hannah couldn't even speak because she kept choking back tears. Mr. Abbott's face was as red as a beet and he was shaking his fist towards the Death Eater in question.

Scrimgeour raised his left hand "Alright, thank you Mr. Rosier, the Wizengamot will now decide your sentence," he spoke calmly, silencing the courtroom once more.

Draco suddenly felt a weird feeling wash over him, a feeling so odd that he didn't even know what to do with himself, this feeling was extremely foreign to him. This feeling was guilt.

He knew deep down that wizarding society had changed, now only a small percentage was prejudiced against non purebloods, his father had told him that a few hundred years ago the Death Eaters would have been respected and praised not feared and scorned. However this was today, and Rosier would without a doubt go to Azkaban, and he deserved it.

Draco wanted to fight against his better judgement, he wanted to see Rosier released, but he knew deep down that Rosier didn't deserve to be free. Draco glanced down at the scene below him. Who was he to wish Rosier free? What was he even doing at this trial? He didn't know the answer but let the guilt overcome him, he deserved that himself after years of his own prejudice beliefs.

Draco knew one thing for certain, he refused to become a Death Eater. Just because he was a pureblood didn't mean he had to be prejudice, he looked down at Neville for solid proof of that, the Longbottoms were purebloods but treated other blood statuses equally-and got the label blood traitor for it just like the Weasleys.

Even Mr. Abbott must have been a pureblood, Draco noted, as he knew that Hannah was a half-blood and her mother was muggle-born. 'Who am I?' Draco thought to himself miserably. This war was tearing the wizarding world apart, forcing underage witches and wizards to choose sides.

He faintly remembered a specific time in his third year at Hogwarts, he was having a terribly difficult time writing his Astronomy essay. He'd been about to give up, and afraid of what would happen when he failed that assignment, he'd known that when his father recieved the news he'd beat him over it.

So despite his efforts in vain, he'd tried to continue but simply had no idea where to even start. Then, he'd heard a girl's friendly voice speak and offer to help him if he'd like, the girl had been none other than Hannah Abbott. In all her Hufflepuffness. He'd reluctantly agreed to let the bubbly badger help him, and he'd gotten excellent marks on the assignment.

He now deeply regretted being so terribly mean to the poor girl, mocking her for being not only a Hufflepuff but a half-blood, when she'd always been nothing but nice to everyone.

Minister Scrimgeour's voice snapped him from his guilty thoughts. "On behalf of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot and all of wizarding Britain, Alan Rosier, you are charged guilty for the murder of Helen Abbott and therefore sentenced to life in Azkaban under the Dementors guard," he announced coldly.

The two Azkaban guards who'd escorted Rosier in, walked over and unchained him from the chair he'd been sitting in. "This i'nt over! The Dark Lord will rise!" Rosier shouted insanely as he was whisked away.

"Dismissed," Scrimgeour got up quickly and left the courtroom, followed by most of the Wizengamot.

Draco slowly got up and discreetly walked down to the main level so he could watch Neville and the Abbotts. Neville gently draped Hannah's cardigan around her shoulders as Mr. Abbott buttoned up his coat. "I'll need to go and speak with the Minister, there's Ministry cars out front, go ahead," Mr. Abbott was telling them softly with a sad smile.

Neville led Hannah outside as Mr. Abbott rushed off in the opposite direction. Draco slouched against the walls as he secretly followed them out into a gloomy looking courtyard. Four Ministry cars were lined up along the street.

He wanted to go and find his mother, but the guilt was too intense, he had to do _something_. He glanced over to see Neville and Hannah snogging behind a large gargoyle statue.

Draco slowly made his way over to them and cleared his throat loudly. The couple jumped apart and glared at him. "Can we do something for you Malfoy?" Neville snapped.

Draco had never expected Longbottom to be so bold, especially not towards _him_. "Er, no, I just wanted to say something," he replied dryly.

The sadness in Hannah's expression made his heart shatter into millions of pieces, she was always so nice, and now the bubbly badger looked nothing but broken.

"Say it then," Neville said in a tone that lacked all emotion, he glared at Draco, anyone associated with the Death Eaters he despised.

"I want to say it to Abbott, alone," Draco replied.

Hannah seemed suprised and looked at Neville, unsure of what to do. "Fine, but if you harm a hair on her head, I'll hex you into the next millenium," Neville decided, slowly distancing himself from them until he was completely out of view.

"What?" Hannah asked tiredly.

"Look, I'm not the same jerk that I used to be, after watching that trial, I realized a lot of things-" Draco started.

"Just g-get to the p-point," Hannah interrupted, her sweet voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, and for all those times I was so mean to you at Hogwarts," Draco spoke quietly, tears filling his steely gray eyes.

He heard a loud carhorn beep, Narcissa stuck her head out the window of one of the Ministry cars. "Let's go Draco!" she called.

Draco nodded and turned back to Hannah "I'm really sorry, and tell Long-er-Neville, that I'm sorry for all those times I pranked him and ridiculed him and beat him up," he said. Hannah merely nodded her agreement. Then Draco did something that shocked himself, he gave the poor shaky Hufflepuff girl a hug.

Hannah's eyes widened, and she smiled sadly. Without another word, Draco rushed off to join his mother as the Ministry car drove away.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLZ.


End file.
